1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tents and hammock constructions which are adapted for use by personnel in environments where habitation a distance above the ground is desirable. The present invention further relates to a suspended tent and rain guard apparatus which allows a human user to sleep or rest in a suspended position a distance above the ground with gravitational, longitudinal, and lateral support being provided.
2. General Background and Prior Art
In the camping, and general outdoor industry, there is a numerous assortments of tents, hammocks, sleeping bags, and other such devices which are adapted for outdoor use and human comfort. The outdoor industry has long provided sleeping or habitation structure such as tents and the like which allow an individual to spend time in the outdoors despite the various inhospitable elements. Most such devices are adapted for placement on the ground and are then fastened and structurally supported using tent pegs, ropes, and other such tensile fasteners.
However, there are some harsh environments which prohibit or deter the use of a ground supported tent or like structure for example, in swampy or marshy or in regions where vermin, reptile, and other such undesirable creatures provide less incentive for spending time on the earth itself. Indeed, such environments usually prohibit the use of conventional tents and like structures on the actual earth surface when sleeping or other such activity for long periods of time is required.
In marshy environments, tents and other ground oriented structures are undesirable because of the wet floor they provide and further because water levels are unpredictable once a rain begins.
The outdoor industry has cost individual to move into these usually undesirable areas in the search of recreation, nature study, and other such activity.
There are many swamp areas of the country such as the Everglades in Florida and the Atchafalya swamp in Louisiana, which attract a greater number of individuals each year which persons are desirous to explore and understand and enjoy the swamp eco system they provide.
Thus, there can be seen a greater need for a structure which allows safe, comfortable, and structurally sound living above the ground in hostile or wet environments.
Hammocks are known which generally support an individual above the ground a desired distance. However, hammocks are known for their instability in that they show little or no resistance to lateral forces such as wind, and the like. Further, hammocks provide little or no protection from the intense rains and other such moist conditions which accompany a swamp or march eco system.
The use of hammocks is generally limited when applied to such harsh environments.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention solves the problems and shortcomings of the prior art in a simple and inexpensive manner.
The present invention provides a suspended tent and rain guard apparatus which is especially adapted for use in areas susceptible to moisture on the ground or to frequent rain showers and the like.
The present invention provides a suspended tent and rain guard apparatus having a personnel compartment which provides an upper horizontal elongated roof and a coplanar lower horizontal floor connected with a plurality of generally vertical or slanted side walls. A pair of upper load lines attached respectively to the opposite and parallel side portions of the roof and support at least in part a personnel compartment. A pair of lower load line floor supporting members attached to the opposite end portions of the floor and extend longitudinally away in directions away from the floor for attachment to a desired rigid point such as trees for example. Spreader brackets are provided at each end portion of the floor member for laterally stressing the floor when the personnel compartment is its desired suspended position. A rain fly guard is provided on the roof attached to the periphery thereof and extending in lateral directions a distance beyond the lateral dimensions of the roof thus providing a rain protective eave portion which is preferably downwardly slanted during operation, (See FIG. 3).
The upper load carrying lines can be elastic, and would generally hold the personnel compartment erect. The lower load lines would be of a strong material capable of supporting for example 90 to 95% of the weight of an individual occupying the personnel compartment. The rain fly guard provides parabolic end portions which stress the entire assembly in both longitudinal and lateral directions to provide a very stable yet structurally simple construction.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a suspended tent and rain guard apparatus adapted for use in a swamp or marsh environment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a suspended tent and rain guard apparatus having rain guard capabilities and structurally sound wind attacked by lateral forces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a suspended tent and rain guard apparatus having an upper rain fly guard having parabolic end portions which stress the entire assembly in both longitudinal and lateral directions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a suspended tent and rain guard apparatus which is simple to manufacture and easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a suspended tent and rain guard apparatus which is supported against gravitational and lateral forces.